Justice of the Streets
by VasquezLives
Summary: Rejoice, Gotham, celebrate, Metropolis. Let Star City echo with glee; let Central City's streets be loud with joy, for your heroes are dead. Maureen 'Ahm is one of the gifted, and an prisoner in Belle Reve prison after the Light's takeover. She, along with her fellow inmates, resolve to make right what is wrong, and to bring hope back to the world, starting with Vandal Savage.
1. Chapter 1

Rejoice, Gotham, celebrate, Metropolis. Let Star City echo with glee; let Central City's streets be loud with joy, for your heroes are dead.

After all, you _wanted_ it this way. You were so enthusiastic to welcome Lex Luthor as the new United Nations Secretary General, and then president of America. You allowed Ra's al Ghul to begin his conquest of the east, and you did not stop Queen Bee from ascending to control her corner of the Middle East, growing stronger and stronger. When Brain took over France, you did nothing. Klarion rose up and frightened country after country with his power and demonic traits, and Black Manta took the oceans by storm with weapons that you did not see coming.

Earth was weak, and on its knees, and then Vandal Savage took it.

The Light flooded Earth and you bent to its will. _You_ turned your back on the Justice League; _you_ turned them in to Vandal Savage to be kept as prisoners on War World. _It was you who betrayed them, you who accepted Intergang as the new police force._

Those affiliated with the Justice League faded and hid. They became invisible, they blended in. Oh yes, they blended in, many years ago, and they stayed quiet and lived normal lives, trying to survive in this apocalyptic dictatorship, crushed under the weight of the boot of Vandal Savage, a leader that cannot die. They struggle on in this world that you've given them.

The worst part is last. You accepted this. The fighting spirit was broken, and you left me alone.

I am called Maureen 'Ahm. I attend a Light school, where I receive a brainwashing that is called an 'education'. There, the agents of the Light force their ideas into our heads.

I know all about what they want us to believe. They claim that they are allowing Earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos. They convince my generation that the Justice League was evil. I know the truth.

Yet we were warned. Keep your head down, keep moving. Slog through the lies and deception, prepare to live the rest of your life keeping under the radar as the Light creates more drones for their own purpose, to create a world united, to go to war if necessary.

Vandal Savage finds the gifted ones, takes them away, and turns them into soldiers, morphing them while he keeps them in a prison. They say he is building an army, and when it is unleashed, it will be the most terrifying thing anyone has seen.

The rumors, all of them, are _true,_ and I wasn't smart enough to stay hidden. One day, two years ago, they caught me.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please stick around, and leave a review to let me know what you think, it'll help me write. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Star City had fallen in the beginning of the takeover, and had been the first to be remade. My parents, Kaldur 'Ahm and his wife, Raquel, moved into one of the remodeled apartments and had a daughter, Maureen 'Ahm. That daughter was me.

The apartment had seemed large, but got smaller the older I got and the more conscious I was of my power. Because _I_ was a gifted, as my parents were, the risk had just been added to. I was raised inside of these blue walls, with the simplistic, Spartan furniture. My father's past had been abandoned as we went under the radar, he had gotten a job, and Mother stayed home to guard the apartment. I went to the Light school, and prayed that I would never be sent to the Belle Reve Penitentiary. Then Mother gave birth to Vaughn, my younger brother. He wasn't gifted, but it gave me more incentive to keep my strangeness under wraps. If I was discovered, he would be taken as well.

The Spring morning of my arrest was quite spoiled, more so than usual, as I shoved my way through the hallways of our school. It was an average day. The students were belligerent, the guards standing at every door were alert and eager, but a sudden racket on the way to Cosmos History interrupted the quiet drudgery. Students were racing down the hallways to see what it was.

"Fight!" Someone cried.

"Who?" I called. "Who?"

One of the older students, a tall girl who was nearing graduation, peered over the crowds. "Hey, it's Grayson! Grayson's fightin' Wieneke!"

I broke into a run, pushing with earnest to get to the front of the group. Violeta Grayson was an non-gifted, but athletic, girl just a few years younger than I, and she was fighting Glennis Wieneke, a suspected gifted on our watch list. The girl was known for her brutality on the soccer field, and I only hoped that Violeta was smart enough to do what she did best: dodge, and confound, without aggravating.

I made my way to the front of the ring surrounding the fight as Violeta leaped onto one of the lockers, peering down at the girl with hair like a lion's mane, and eyes gleaming like a jackal's with prey in sight. It wasn't a good look. She leaped forward, catching the top of the locker under her fingertips, and began to haul herself up, grabbing a hold of Violeta's wrist.

Violeta, to her credit, did not scream, nor did she panic. She looked straight at me, her icy blue eyes boring into my pale green ones. She nodded.

Violeta did not weigh much, and it was obvious that this was not to her advantage as Glennis began to drag her forward. A fall from the locker could be dangerous enough to do damage. Depending on whether our hunch about Glennis was correct, it might be more damage than could be fixed at a hospital.

I pushed my blonde hair out of my way, behind my shoulders, as I strode boldly into the cleared semi-circle, almost unaware of the eyes on me. I grabbed Glennis's shoulder. "Let her go."

Glennis turned, and those jackal-eyes fixed on me. She jerked her arm back, the arm connected to the hand that had a hold of Violeta, and smashed her elbow into my chin as Violeta slid off of the locker, headed face-first to the ground.

I staggered back, grabbing Violeta with one hand and pushing her out of the way before I grabbed the back of Glennis's jeans and shirt before smashing her head into the locker.

It was automatic. I forgot I was in a school. Violeta had a bruise growing above her eye, and Glennis was trying to kick in my kneecap. I still had a decent hold on my foe, and I lifted Glennis into the air, flipped her, and prepared to throw her before a heavy hand was laid on my shoulder.

I was very tall for my age, but the security guard was enormous. I brought one arm down to brush him off before I realized my mistake: that I was now supporting Glennis, who was not light, with one arm.

Officer Saunders smiled, showing all of his teeth as he spoke into his communication device. "Get Whisper on the line, Fabian. We've got a gifted."

 **Thanks so much for reading, guys. Please let me know what you think in a review, it helps me write. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
